Two Hearts Are Better Than One
by Krystal Enopmtas
Summary: Something is wrong with Maybelle that not even the smartest doctor could figure out. Until she meets a friend who has heart problems that starts raising questions in Maybelle's mind.


**Two hearts are better than one… right?**

By: Siera A. Stampone

Chapter One:

The thumping noise

Maybelle Walker was coming home from the beach with her best friend Madison Readwell. Maybelle switched her back pack from one arm to another as she walked down the side walk. Lately she had been feeling weird around her best friend Madison. "Hey Belle do you think you could sleep over and we could rent _High School Musical?_ I'll teach you how to French braid hair," exclaimed Madison. "Maddie that sounds fun but I will have to ask my mom ok?" "Sure whatever Belle." "No offence Maddie but why do you call me Belle?" asked Maybelle. "Because its soo pretty I love it." "Oh I see." As Maybelle was walking down the road she chewed on her lip. It was a bad habit of hers. The cut on her lip burst open and she could feel blood dripping down. She quickly licked it up before Madison saw it and fainted. Maybelle walked down her street to her house. "Bye Belle," said Maddie. Maybelle replied with a wave.

No one was home at the Walkers house so Maybelle helped herself to some cookies and milk. She ran upstairs to her room to log on to IM her chat site. On IM there were different chat rooms available to chat with other kids. There was always a monitor watching what was said. The monitor would make sure that people were not saying anything bad or mean. Maybelle scrolled down the list of people who were online. She didn't know anyone that was on. She went into her favourite chat room called "girls only". A list of names of people that were on came up on the screen. Maybelle's screen name was Bellabffs. Bella stood for beautiful and bff for best friends forever.

Haylee4ever

LiKeOmGlIkE

Webkinz-rule

Raquela_ Labella

In_your_dreams

**Marker (moderator)**

Bellabffs had entered the chat room

haylee4ever: Hey I'm Haylee wanna chat Bellabffs

Bellabffs: I don't know you sorry.

In _your_dreams: Her names Haylee if you hadn't noticed.

Bellabffs: I noticed.

In_your_dreams: My name Ashley and Haylee's my bff she goes to my school.

haylee4ever: Yaaaaa

In_your_dreams: What's your name?

Bellabffs: I don't know you so I shouldn't tell you.

In_your_dreams: What you scared

MARKER: In_your_dreams don't be mean!

In_your_dreams had exited the chat room

Haylee4ever had exited the chat room

Bellabffs: HELLLO

Raquela_labella : Hi are you Italian?

Bellabffs: Are you kidding? Of course!

Raquela_labella : LOL

Bellabffs: Gotta go I'll be on later

Raquela_labella: Bye Italian pal LOL

Bellabffs has exited the chat room.

Maybelle shut off her pink laptop and sat on her bed. Thoughts raced through her mind. She was dying to know who Raquella_Labella was, where she lived and if she knew her. Maybelle blocked out those thoughts and decided she needed some ice cream. So she looked in her closet for something nice to wear.

Half an hour later she finally decided on a light pink tank top with a cropped tie dye shirt on top and cute white Capri pants with a matching white purse. Now for her hair. Her hair was long and blonde but was sort of waved at the end. She didn't mind it that much. Maybelle decided to braid it. Maybelle dashed downstairs.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" It was Maybelle's mom. "Hi Mom can Maddie, Stacie, and I go for some ice cream." "Sure why not." "Thanks."

Stacie was Maybelle's other best friend. Stacie was a little on the shy side but very pretty. She had long flowing blonde hair which was very blonde and she had blue sparkling eyes. Her skin was peaches and cream colour. Maddie had shoulder length brown hair which was always very straight and thin. Her eyes were brown and she always had a tan even in the winter.

Maybelle dashed downstairs to the phone and dialed Stacie's number. As she was waiting for Stacie to pick up she hear a thumping noise it got louder and louder. Maybelle just brushed it off and thought she was just excited. After she got off the phone with Stacie and Maddie the thumping died down a little. Maybelle yelled bye to her Mom as she shut the front door and started walking to Flavors ice cream store. Maybelle glanced at her watch it was 4:30. She couldn't believe her Mom would let her get ice cream right before dinner!

As Maybelle reached Flavor's, she could see that her friends were already there. Stacie came running up to her. "Hey Maybelle lets go order ok?" "Sure." "I'm in for it too you know." Maybelle, Madison and Stacie stepped up to the counter. They let Maybelle go first. The person at the counter was a teenage girl with pink streaks. "Ummm a triple chocolate threat in a waffle cone please," asked Maybelle. As Maybelle got her ice cream, Maddie ordered. Maddie ordered a bubble gum ice cream and Stacie ordered a maple walnut.

As they sat down to eat Maybelle noticed their clothes. Stacie was always a trendy dresser but Maddie was sporty. Stacie was wearing a cute flowered sun dress and Maddie was wearing a base ball cap, a collared shirt and gray Capri pants. "Hey guys why don't we taste each others ice cream by smacking them together," said Maddie. "Sure." "Sure." They smacked there ice cream together but most of it came off and they burst in to laughter. Maybelle glanced at her watch it was 5:45. "Guys I got to go. "Why?" asked Maddie. "Dinner."

Maybelle left the building thinking of what her Mom would make her for dinner. Her Mom wasn't exactly a gourmet chef lets put it that way. Maybelle heard a beating noise again. It was beating like crazy. She thought it was just her heart beating because she was nervous for her Mom's dinner. As she reached her house the beating died down a little but the smell in the house made her stomach hurt badly. "Hey sweetie I'm making broccoli grilled cheese," said Mrs. Walker. Maybelle didn't even want to know. Maybelle took a seat at the dinner table and sipped some orange juice. Her Mom put a plate in front of her with this orange green thing that's supposed to be grilled cheese. Maybelle took a bite of it. It wasn't that bad but when her mom wasn't looking she picked all the broccoli out of it and ate the rest. She excused herself from the dinner table. She was going to go online to IM again.

Maybelle opened the top of the pink lap top. She was hoping Raquela_Labella was on. The people on were

In_your_dreams

MYWORLD

Turntable

Ummno!

MARKER (moderator)

Maybelle heard the thumping noise. She thought it was just because In_your_dreams was online and she was nervous about her. Maybelle started to chat.

Bellabffs had entered the chat room.

In_your_dreams: Ohh look who it is the mystery girl.

Bellabffs: STOP IT Ashley!

MYWORLD: what?

In_your_dreams: Nothing!

Ummno!: Your names Ashley what a girlie name!

MARKER: Don't be mean Ummno! Cuz then I will have to kick you out of the chat room.

Turntable: Yaaaaa Ummno!

Ummno: SHUT UP TURNTABLE.

MARKER: That's it Ummno! Don't use bad language I'm going to have to kick u out!

Ummno has left the chat room.

Bellabffs: WOW

Turntable: I have another account on here remember Raquela_Labella

Bellabffs: Yay hey Italian pal lets chat.

MYWORLD: You guys are boring I'm leaving this stupid chat room.

MYWORLD has left the chat room

Bellabffs: What is up with people on here?

Turntable: I know!

Turntableits 4:00 my mom wants me to wash up for dinner now bye!

Bellabffs Its only 7:00

Turntableyou must live in Canada I live in California.

Bellabffs: OHH ok bye.

Turntable had left the chat room

Bellabffs has left the chat room.

Maybelle decided to rent a movie and watch it until her bed time. "Hey Mom can I rent a movie," asked Maybelle. "Honey I can't drive you down to the movie store right now I have to finish the tuna casserole for dinner tomorrow night." "Can I walk there because the movie store is just a couple blocks?" "Oh Belle its getting dark come on you don't want to walk in the dark do you." "Fine I will just order the movie because Blockbuster has a delivery service," said Maybelle. "That's ok with me as long as you pay for it." "Ok." Maybelle dashed up to her room and quickly unlocked her safe where she keeps all her money. She gathered 5$ of her babysitting money and dashed down the stairs.

As she was half way down, she began to cough. She ran down stairs to grab some water. As she sipped some water, she felt better and picked up the phone. Maybelle dialed the number. "Hello is this blockbuster?" asked Maybelle. "UM NO HOW RUDE THIS IS THE WRONG NUMBER YOUNG LADY," said the caller. Maybelle hung up right away. She was a little freaked out. She dialed the number very carefully this time. "Uh Hello," said Maybelle. "Hello this is blockbuster Massie speaking how I may help you," said the clerk. "Umm do you have _High school musical? I_f you do I would like to order it." "Yes it will be over soon." "Thanks." Maybelle hung up and started going towards the kitchen. Suddenly she another cough fit and white stuff started to come out of her mouth. She drank some more water. It stopped. She thought it was nothing. She opened the cupboard and found the popcorn. As the popcorn was popping she set up the DVD player and grabbed a soda. She set her $5 on the table so when _high school musical_ came she wouldn't forget anything. The phone rang and Maybelle lunged to get it. "Hello," said Maybelle. No answer. Maybelle's heart raced. "HELLO TALK TO ME," screamed Maybelle. CLICK. The caller hung up. As Maybelle hung up just as the door bell rang. "AUGHHHHHH." Maybelle nearly jumped out of her skin.

"MAYBELLE MISTY WALKER ANSWER THE DOOR," yelled Mrs. Walker from upstairs. Maybelle came to her senses and ran to open the door. She carefully peeked through the door to see… THE DELIVERY MAN FOR HER MOVIE. Maybelle breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed her movie and forked over the bills. She popped the DVD in and munched on popcorn. At the end of _High school musical _Maybelle was fast asleep.

The next morning Maybelle woke up coughing and coughing. She looked at the clock on her beside table. It was only 8:00. She decided to go downstairs to get some cough drops. On the table was a note that said Mommy will be back at 2:30 love you. Maybelle went in the cupboard for some cough drops. She made herself some sticky French toast, trying not to cough on it. Stacie and Maybelle had made plans to go shopping for back to school clothes. Maddie the tomboy didn't want to come. Maybelle coughed and coughed until she decided to get some fresh air. Maybelle decided to walk down to store to get a Popsicle at eight in the morning.

Maybelle opened the door to the store and started to browse around for her favourite creamy Popsicle. Finally Maybelle decided on a chocolate one. She ran all the way back home, devouring the popsicle as she ran. As she reached her house she was beginning to feel sick. As Maybelle entered the front door she coughed and threw up violently all over her mom's new carpet. Her heart began beating rapidly. It felt like it was coming out of her chest. Sweat started to drip profusely from her forehead. What was going on?

**Chapter 2:**

**Sick**

Maybelle Walker found herself inside her bed. She glanced at her alarm clock it was 4:30. Maybelle didn't even know what happened or how she got in her bed. She got out of her bed and ran downstairs. Her Mom was cleaning the kitchen sink. "Mommy what happened," she asked. "Well when I came home I saw you lying on the couch with vomit on the ground." "I'm making an appointment for you to see Dr Nash." "Oh my, I don't remember feeling faint?" I must of fainted from the smell.

Maybelle walked back upstairs to rest a little. She sat on her bed and reached for the laptop. Maybelle logged on to IM the people that were on were almost the same as last time.

Turntable

MYWORLD

Haylee4ever

Vanessa-loves?

Webkinz-rule

MARKER (moderator)

Bellabffs has entered the chat room

Turntable: OMG hey Bella

Bellabffs: Heyy um?

Turntable: Oh my name is Raquela

Bellabffs: That's a pretty name

Vanessa-loves?: Hi I am Vanessa

Haylee4ever: Hey I am Haylee

Webkinz-rule: Hi I am Mackenzie

Bellabffs: Heyy everyone

MYWORLD: I am out of here

Turntable: What's her problem?

Vanessa-loves?: I don't know

Bellabffs: Haylee why is your bff In_your_dreams always so mean

Haylee4ever: I don't know she is always that way

Webkinz-rule has left the chat room

In_your_dreams has entered the chat room

Haylee4ever: Hey Ash

In_your_dreams: Hey haylee I can't hang out today I have to go to the doctors to get my heart checked.

Bellabffs: OMG really

In_your_dreams: Yup

Haylee4ever: Well you'll be wolfing down some of my peanut butter muffins because I will bring some to the hospital for you.

In_your_dreams: YUMMY! 8 - )

Turntable: Good luck ; - )

Bellabffs: YUP!

In_your_dreams: Thanks guys I have to go now!

In_your_dreams has exited the chat room

Turntable: Even though she has been so mean … I sort of feel sorry for her 8' – (

Bellabffs: Ya me too. What does 8' – ( mean?

Turntable: Oh it's supposed to be a sad face with a tear drop.

Bellabffs: Oh I see!

Vanessa-loves?: Gotta go bye

Vanessa-loves? has exited the chat room

Haylee4ever had exited the chat room

Bellabffs: Got to go bye turntable aka Raquela, I love that name it rocks!

Turntable: Thanks I will send you an email ok!

Bellabffs:Ok bye!

Bellabffs has exited the chat room

Maybelle decided to check her email box, hopefully she got some emails.

**: Maybelle I miss you**

**: Umm change of plans**

The first one was from her dad who worked for Kooranga. He was at a business trip in Australia watching kangaroo's

Subject: Maybelle I miss you!

Maybelle - good news we are getting home in about a month so I will see you before school starts! Okay honey? I hope you and mom are okay. I brought you home a little present well sort of big actually. Here is a joke to get you through the night!

Q: Why didn't the teddy bear eat breakfast?

A: Because he was stuffed!

Love Daddy HEHE!

She giggled at her dads attempt to be funny. The next email was from Stacie. Her email adress is like that because she likes to act and dance.

Subject: Umm change of plans

Hey Maybelle Stacie here! You know how we were supposed to go shopping at 2:00 well… lets just say I have some plans! How about at six? I'll pick you up. Call me if that's not ok. See ya then.

Stacie

Hmm Maybelle was sort of suspicious about her plans. Maybelle saved the emails and would reply later. She ran downstairs. "Mom is it ok if I go shopping with Stacie at six?" Are you feeling better? Did you feel that rapid beating again? Will you eat dinner there?" "Yes, Yes and Yes." "Mom you ask too many questions." "It's because I care." "Make sure to buy some school supplies and clothes." "Ya mom." It was 5:30. Maybelle has half an hour to put an outfit together and to fix her hair. Maybelle looked down to her sweaty pajamas and her sticking out blonde hair. She dashed to her closet and rummaged in it. A half an hour later she came out with her casual bay dress with her jeans underneath. Her hair was hanging down with her natural wave at the end. She decided to wear her new beige Ugg boots. Almost as soon as she got her sequined purse she heard Stacie's car.

As Maybelle was getting into the leather seats of Stacie's Cadillac she saw a cute little fur ball beside her. "Hey Belle this is Chewy my kitten." "Hey Stace he's so cute." Maybelle glanced at what Stacie was wearing. She was wearing a pink tank top with a light pink lace underneath. She was also wearing Aerpostale skinny jeans which fit her really nicely and her black Uggs. She was carrying her Vision purse and her hair was straightened and hung down below her shoulders. Maybelle spent the whole ride stroking Chewy.

Finally when they were almost at the mall Maybelle felt she had to question why Stacie cancelled on her. "Hey Stace why couldn't you come shopping at 2:00?" asked Maybelle. "Umm well I'll tell you in the mall because…" She jerked her head in the direction of her dad driving. "Oh ok." Maybelle was squirming in her seat she wanted to know so badly why Stacie couldn't come. Stacie's dad dropped the girls off and said he'd be back at eight. As they were walking towards Vision Stacie started to talk. "Ok you're my best friend I can trust you. It starts like this I was taking my husky smoky for a walk when I …"

"WHEN YOU WHAT," Maybelle yelled. Everyone was staring at me. Stacie grabbed Maybelle into the washroom. "Maybelle what's your problem you embarrassed us," whispered Stacie. "Well I wanted to know so badly I couldn't help it." "Ok I will tell you while I was walking smoky I ran into Liam Jones and…" "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SERIOUS," shrieked Maybelle. "Yes let me finish ok so we walked together all the way up to Flavors and he asked me if I wanted to get ice cream with him." "You are so lucky," said Maybelle. "Let's go shopping now," said Stacie. Liam Jones is going into eighth grade while Maybelle and Stacie were going into the seventh grade. Every girl had a crush on him. He was sweet and nice. He has medium length sandy brown hair, deep blue eyes and the nicest smile.

Maybelle and Stacie entered the store Vision. In a half an hour Maybelle had two long sleeve Vision shirts (one lime green one yellow), one pair of black skinny jeans and an orange vest all for school. Maybelle still had $50.00 left. Stacie has gotten the exact same lime green shirt and skinny jeans (they were going to wear them on the first day of school), one blue and one pink laced shirt, a pair of checkered pants and one orange sweat shirt. She had $30.00 left over. Maybelle and Stacie decided to take a break and get some smoothies. As they were inline Stacie started to kick Maybelle. "Ow what's that for?" asked Maybelle. "Look I think that's Maddie over there with…." "I don't think that's her because remember she wouldn't come to the mall with us so why would she just ditch us." Before Maybelle could finish her sentence, Stacie rushed off. Maybelle ran after her.

"See I knew it is her!" yelled Stacie. Maybelle dropped her bags to go see. Stacie was standing beside Maddie. Maddie was with two other girls. Mariah Labone a pretty popular eight grade girl with blonde hair and Amber Taman Mariah's sister who was in seventh grade. Maybelle gasped. "Maddie how could you?" Maddie's face turned all red. "Well I was never going to come with you guys but then these guys invited me to come and come on how can you not go." "MADISON DON'T EVER TALK TO US AGAIN," yelled Stacie. "Madison that isn't what a friend would do, ditch us for the popular girls," said Maybelle. "Come Maddie let's go get makeovers leave them," said Mariah as if they weren't there. Maddie turned to Maybelle and Stacie and shrugged then walked away. "That's it she's going to be sorry," fumed Stacie. Maybelle grabbed Stacie's arm**. **"Stace it's not worth it let her be she is not a good friend." "Well ok let's get smoothies and go because my dad's coming."

Half an hour later Maybelle sat on her bed. She decided to email her dad back.

**To: **

**Subject: Come back soon**

Hi Daddy,

I miss you a lot come back real soon it almost August you know what that is! MY BIRTHDAY. Will you be home on my birthday? I hope so! Mommy misses you.

Very funny joke ha-ha!

Maybelle

Maybelle hit send on the email. She was just about to log off when an instant message popped up.

**Soft-sweetie: I'm very sorry: '(**

It was from Maddie. Maybelle calmed down but was still mad.

Bellabffs: No Maddie not now. Hang with your new friends.

Soft-sweetie: Maybelle I had to say yes becuz it was the popular girls, they are not my friends. They would make my life horrible if I said no.

Bellabffs: I understand but you said no to us first then u went off with the "populars". So how did that look when we saw you? Besides you don't even like shopping!

Soft-sweetie: Yes, but you understand why don't you?

Bellabffs: Ya I know but try explaining that to Miss Stubborn Stacie.

Soft-sweetie: Are you still my friend?

Bellabffs: I'm not really sure after what you did to me today.

Soft-sweetie: Your know me better than that Maybelle

Bellabffs: W/e

Bellabffs has exited the chat room

Maybelle logged off. "Maybelle after your appointment with Doctor Nash tomorrow afternoon you have to babysit for sweet little Lola," said her mom. "Okay!" Maybelle chirped. Maybelle had a five year old cousin named Lola and loved everything about her. She was cute, smart and looked up to Maybelle.

The next morning Maybelle woke up and her Mom basically rushed her to the doctor's office. Maybelle was shaking because she hardly ever had to go to the doctor's office. Almost as soon as she got to the office, was rushed into one of the patient rooms. Dr Nash was Maybelle's doctor from birth he even delivered her. Doctor Nash was very nice to her because he knew she was afraid of needles. She would even faint at the sight of a pin prick. He reassured her that everything would be okay. First he listened to her heart. Maybelle noticed as he listened his face turned pale it worried her. Doctor Nash excused himself and took her mom out in the hallway. Maybelle caught the words "worried" "don't know" "unusual" "further testing". As Maybelle's mom and Doctor Nash walked back into the room she could tell by the look on her mothers face all was not well.

"Mom what happened?" questioned Maybelle. " Honey Doctor Nash feels further testing is necessary he isn't sure what's wrong." "What do you mean by further testing - AM I GOING TO DIE?" A look of horror crossed her face. "No honey, Doctor Nash is just going to take a few looks at your heart no big deal". " Well okay but when?" "Throughout the week." Maybelle was quite until she got to Lola's house.

**Chapter 3:**

**Ashley **

As soon as she entered the door Lola was all over her. "MAYBELLE YAY BYE MOMMY," shouted Lola. Lola ran up to Maybelle and gave her a big hug. "Whoa Lola calm down be good for Maybelle love you bye," said Lola's mom Mrs. Walker. Mrs. Walker walked out the door. Lola practically dragged Maybelle up to her room to show her a book she checked it out. "Hey Lola I have an idea why don't we go to the library it's only a couple blocks from here?" "Oh yes please!" Maybelle put some crackers in a plastic bag and she poured some apple juice in a bottle. Maybelle and Lola got Lola's red wagon. Maybelle put some blankets on the bottom of the wagon then she lifted Lola into it. Halfway to the library Lola had fallen asleep. Maybelle felt a beating noise again but she just ignored it.

Before long Maybelle and Lola were at the library. There was a lady named Ms. Kimbel who was reading to children that were 3-7 years old. "Lola do you want to listen to the story?" asked Maybelle. "YES!" cried Lola. "Okay I will be back soon here is your juice," called Maybelle. As Lola sat down and listened to Ms. Kimbel, Maybelle went on to the computer. She logged on to IM and went into a chat room called Meet New People. There was only that person in there and it was In_your_dreams.

Bellabffs has entered the chat room

Bellabffs: Hi guess what?

In_your_dreams: Hi what?

Bellabffs: I got a heart test done and they don't know what's wrong with my heart!

In_your_dreams: OMG same that's what happened to me they don't know what's wrong. By the way did I mention my names Ashley?

Bellabffs: Yes you did my name is Maybelle by the way.

In_your_dreams: I love that name. I live in Toronto Canada.

Bellabffs: OMG me too I'm going into grade seven.

In_your_dreams: ME TOO OMG THIS IS FREAKY!

Bellabffs: If you don't mind me asking what school do you go to?

In_your_dreams: TJH Toronto junior high

Bellabffs: Oh I attend a private school called Toronto Meadow. But I know where TJH is

In_your_dreams: Cool we might even meet each other

Bellabffs: That would be awesome but I don't know what you look like

In_your_dreams: Well I have ugly long red hair and blue eyes. I mostly wear pink or blue clothes lol and I LOVE head bands.

Bellabffs: You sound so pretty! Well I have blond hair sorta curly, green eyes, and lots and lots of freckles!

In_your_dreams: You sound really pretty and cute!

Bellabffs: Thanks! My Granny Petunia says I'm cute!

In_your_dreams: LOL your funny! Uh oh got to go my mom is making me clean my room.

In_your_dreams has exited the chat room

Maybelle decided to check her email box because Lola's story program isn't over yet.

: How the heck are you!

: Computer broke!

Maybelle had two emails one from her Granny Petunia and another from her online buddy Turntable. Granny Petunia wrote a short note asking about Maybelle. Maybelle saved the email and would write back to her Granny after. The next email was from Turntable her online buddy.

To:

From:

Subject: Computer broke!

Hi,

I'm not going to be on a lot because my computer broke. It broke because my little sister Tiffani spilled orange soda on it!! Err little sisters! Oh yeah I'm using the libraries computer if you are wondering how I'm writing you this email. Anyways bye hopefully my computer fixes!!

Turntable or Raquela!!

Maybelle decided to write Turntable a short but sweet email back.

To:

From:

Subject: Aw man!

Raquela or Turntable,

I'm going to miss you! Be sure to write a lot!

You remember that In Your Dreams girl well she's actually pretty nice! We talked a bit. Well please fix your computer soon.

Bellabffs

Just as soon as Maybelle hit the return key a little hand pulled on her shirt. "Uh Maybelle can we go I picked out a book," whispered Lola. Lola was holding a book called_ Sitting Ducks._ "Sure Lola it's getting late anyways," replied Lola. Maybelle glanced at the clock it was 4:00. "I brought you a cookie because they were serving cookies and juice," said Lola. Maybelle heard her stomach grumbling. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. Maybelle said Thanks and ate the cookie. As they were getting out of the Library Maybelle lifted Lola into the wagon and they were off.

Maybelle opened the door to the house. There was a note left on the table. Dinner is pasta and dessert is ice cream. Bedtime is at 8:30. Will be back at 10:00 was scribbled quickly onto a piece of paper. It was already 5:00. "Lola you can go play while I prepare dinner," said Maybelle. "Okay!" shouted Lola. Maybelle rushed into the kitchen. She tied her long blond hair into a pony tail. She took out a container of pasta and meatballs. They seemed cold so she put them in the microwave. Next she started putting bowls and cups around the table until she heard a scream. Maybelle ran upstairs.

"LOLA ARE YOU OKAY? LOLA!" screamed Maybelle. "Oh yes I'm very fine but Susie swims a lot isn't. Maybelle breathed a sigh of relief. She turned her head to see a perfect looking doll. "Lola you scared me half to death! What's wrong with Susie?" "Oh sorry Maybelle well Susie won't sit up straight!" Maybelle propped Susie up against the bed so she sat straight up. "Wow you're amazing, how did you do that?" asked Lola. "Easy I just made her lean against the bed so she sat up." Lola flashed Maybelle a grin. "Thanks Maybelle," Lola giggled. Maybelle went back down stairs to cook dinner.

One look at the pasta and she could tell it was slightly burnt. Maybelle helplessly giggled at the burnt noodles. She put some in Lola and her plates. She poured some fruit juice in both cups. "LOLA DINNER'S READY," screamed Maybelle. Maybelle heard little feet running on the hardwood.

Lola and Maybelle ate dinner and dessert fairly quickly. It was now 6:00. "Lola we have two hours to play after we clean up," started Maybelle. But at 8:15 we have to head up to bed." "Okay!" "Lets have a race to clean up the kitchen; you put away the cups and plates and I'll wash them. When Maybelle turned her head Lola was already busily placing the plates by the sink. Lola's blond curls were bouncing all over the place. "I'd better get to work before Lola cleans the whole kitchen her self," thought Maybelle. Just as Maybelle headed towards the dirty dishes the phone rang.

Maybelle lunged to grab it just as soon as Lola did. Maybelle got there before Lola did. "Hello Walker residence," Maybelle said politely. "Walkers residence?" the caller said. "Yes may I ask whose speaking?" Maybelle learned never to say she was babysitting to someone she didn't know. The caller was a man; a young man maybe in his 20s. Maybelle was very observant. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," the caller stretched the word. Click. The caller hung up. "That was very weird," she murmured. "What was weird," asked Lola who was standing right beside Maybelle. She didn't want to scare Lola so she said "Oh nothing." About an hour later the phone rang again.

Maybelle grabbed it while Lola was coloring in her coloring book. "Hello Walkers residence." "Hello sorry to scare you earlier but is Mrs. Walker there". "Oh may I ask whose speaking." "David Larkin" "Um she's busy I'll be sure to tell her that you called." "Great thanks." Click. Maybelle hung up the phone. "That was even weirder!" exclaimed Maybelle. "What was weirder?" asked Lola getting impatient. Maybelle ignored her question and asked "Lola do you know who David Larkin is?" A sour look crossed Lola's face. "Oh him, he is just Mommies boy friend," she said with a scowl. Maybelle felt bad for Lola. Lola's father died when she was 3 and Maybelle knew how she felt because her dad always goes's on very long business trips. "Hey Lola why don't we watch a movie before your bedtime?" "Okay!"

A half an hour later Lola was settled so Maybelle decided to go on the computer to IM. She logged into a room called Miss you hoping In _your _dreams would be in there.

CherryPie

Sk8trBoy

Fun-in-the-Sun

SurferDude

Soft-Sweetie

Bellabffs has entered the chat room

SurferDude: Madison you are so funny!

Bellabffs: Maddie? Matt?

Matt Hayes was a really popular boy in school. Usually Maddie was only concerned with Matt when he was beating her in soft ball. Matt's screen name was SurferDude.

Soft-Sweetie: Hey Belle. Call me Madison Kimberly! Didn't you here! Matt is my new boy friend. Here is a picture of me. I got a make over!

Bellabffs: Wow you have really changed.

Maybelle opened the picture to see a person who didn't look like Maddie but she looked like a model. She had wavy hair down to her waist. Mascara and eyeliner were piled on to her eyes. Red lipstick was on her lips. Her deep brown eyes had thick coatings of eyeliner and eye shadow on them. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a shirt that showed her new belly button piercing. Bellybutton piercing! Was she out of her mind? She didn't look like Maddie she looked like a model from _Vogue. _Maybelle had three words to say to her.

Bellabffs: Oh My God

Bellabffs has exited the chat room

Maybelle must have had a stoned look on her face because Lola came took one look at her and said " What's wrong Maybelle, you look like you just lost your best friend!" She came to her senses. "Where did you hear that expression from?" asked Maybelle surprised because she did actually lose her best friend. "Granny Petunia." Of course her Granny always had all these expressions. "Hey Lola guess what time it is?" "Lunchtime?" "Nice try its bed time!" "No way am I going to bed!" she demanded. "Oh yes you are!"

15 minutes and two cups of water later Maybelle had got Lola in bed by 9:00. It was almost 10:00 and she was exhausted. She decided to sit back and watch T.V. After minutes of watching her eyes started to droop back and she quietly fell asleep. She had a wonderful dream of her winning a marathon. People were chanting "Maybelle Maybelle Maybelle!" She awoke to her mother shaking her and calling "Maybelle!" "What happened Mom?" "Oh you fell asleep and your Aunt couldn't wake you so I came over to get you!" "Oh!" All Maybelle could think about is her heart tests that were coming up soon this week. "Bella your heart test are tomorrow okay?" "Um ok sure," mumbled Maybelle as she fell back asleep.

**Chapter Four:**

**More Heart Tests**

Maybelle awoke to the phone ringing. She lifted her head. Her buttery blonde hair was all over the place. "Ugh not again!" she muttered as she picked up the phone. "BELLA!" the caller shrieked. "DADDY," she shrieked back. "Guess what honey?" he asked. "What," "I am coming back tomorrow because I heard about your heart and I just can't wait to see you! "OHMIGOSH YAY," Maybelle said. "Well you seem happy; remember the big present I promised you?" "Yeah I can't wait to see you though!" " Well… you know how you're an only child?" "Yeah… ACHOO COUGH COUGH." Maybelle started coughing and coughing and her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. "Maybelle honey, are you alright?" said Mr. Walker. "Yeah cough it cough just cough hurts," said Maybelle. "What!" "Never cough mind bye cough dad," said Maybelle. "Wait Maybelle honey let me talk to your mother." "Ok cough bye!" "MOM PHONE," said Maybelle in a raspy voice. "Honey your losing your voice," Maybelle replied with a sneeze. Maybelle's mom was all ready chatting away so she didn't hear her.

After 6 glasses of water and two cough drops Maybelle felt a bit better. "Maybelle come to the kitchen," said her Mom. "Yes?" "You are going to have a heart test with Dr. Nash this afternoon.


End file.
